Sisters That Saved Us
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Just as missing scene between Sara and Kara from the four-way crossover.


**AN1:** So, I was annoyed that they didn't show Kara's reaction to Sara saying she lost her sister. I felt the need to write this. I hope you like.

* * *

" _Do you know how hard it is for me not to alter events to bring my sister back, but I don't because I know the implications."_

Ever since Sara Lance said those words they have been playing in Kara's Danvers head, and she's desperately wanted to talk to Sara about it. But, with everything going on with the Dominators Kara hasn't had a chance. Now, the word is safe and everyone is celebrating so Kara finally has her chance.

Looking around Kara sees Sara sitting off by herself with a flask, drinking alone, and so she walks over to her.

"Hi, can I join you?" Kara asks curious.

"Always." Sara says with a smile, and Kara sits down across from her, "Drink?" she asks, offering Kara her flask.

"No, but thank you." Kara responds, "I wanted to say, I'm so sorry about your sister." Kara tells her, meaning that, "I have a big sister. She's everything to me. I couldn't even imagine losing her, so I can't even imagine how much you're hurting."

"Laurel, my sister, saved me, over and over again." Sara reveals, pain in her voice, "She even brought me back to life." She reveals and Kara looks surprised by that, "Yeah, I died. Laurel found a way to bring me back, even though everyone said it was impossible, and I can't do the same for her. I wasn't even there when she died. I couldn't save her." Sara revels, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Kara says, reaching out and squeezing Sara's knee, as a sign of comfort, "She sounds like my sister, Alex." Kara admits, "She's my hero, and she's always saved me too."

"Dinah Laurel Lance, she always tried to save the world. She was trying to do so long before anyone in this room put on a mask, or got superpowers." Sara reveals, "She was lawyer. She fought for people who couldn't fight for themselves, gave a voice to the voiceless." She explains and it becomes clear to Kara that Laurel was just as much a hero to Sara as Alex is to her.

"She sounds incredible." Kara admits.

"She was." Sara confirms, "She went through so much, lost so much, and became a hero, the Black Canary." Sara explains, and as she does Kara remembers Barry talking about her when he came to her earth, "After I came back, I had problems, and I didn't think I could ever be a hero, Laurel did. She gave me this costume, believed in me, when no one else did, told me to be a hero in the light. I just… need her, and miss her." She admits, wiping away the tears that have come to her eyes as it's always hard for her to talk about Laurel as she misses her, so much.

"I'm so sorry." Kara says, moving over and hugging Sara, knowing that chances are that nothing can help Sara, as she knows that if she lost Alex nothing could help her.

For a little while Sara and Kara hug until they finally break apart.

"I lost my entire planet. They all died, and I miss them." Kara tells Sara, moving back to her seat, "I may not be able to bring them back, but I can honour them, make them proud." Kara reveals, "I didn't know your sister, I wish I did, but I think she would be proud of what you do, Sara. I think she'd be proud of who you are."

"Thanks Kara." Sara says, meaning that completely, "I think Laurel would have loved to meet you." She admits, "And I think I'd like to one day meet your sister."

"Oh, I think she'd love that too." Kara says with a grin, knowing that completely.

"To our hero sisters." Sara says, raising her flask.

"To Laurel and Alex, sisters that saved us." Kara says as Sara takes a drink.

* * *

A little while after her conversation with Sara Kara is arriving back on her earth, in her apartment, and as she sees Alex waiting she hurries over to her sister and hugs her tightly.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Alex asks concerned.

"You are never allowed to die, okay, never." Kara informs Alex.

"Okay." Alex says confused, but she just returns the hug, holding her little sister and wondering what happened while she was in the other universe.


End file.
